I want Booth and Brennan to kiss for Christmas
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: When Booth and Brennan kiss because of something Sweets told them, Angela then wakes up to think it might be a dream, but she desperately hopes it's reality.


**Happy Holidays everyone! I know most of you are like, 'Stop making new stories and get back to writing the others'. Trust me, if I could get the inspiration I would gladly start writing, and the only reason I'm able to write this is because I had this in my dream and when I saw it, I seriously thought it was real that I squealed in happiness until I realized that I had just woken up from a dream. Totally heartbreaking, let me tell you. Anyway, here goes. Tell me whatcha think about it!**

Brennan and Booth had just been talking about the closing of a recent case when Sweets came in and sat next to them. His quietness made the two stop talking and looked worryingly at the kid.

"Everything alright Sweets. It's nearly Christmas, shouldn't you be cheery?" Brennan asked.

"Did you get another girlfriend we don't know about and she dump you? We'll gladly take you bowling again. That was a lot of fun."

Just a hint of a smile appeared on Sweets's lips, "That's because you and Dr. Brennan kept beating me."

"But what's the fun in losing?" Booth chuckled.

"What's wrong Sweets?" Brennan probed gently.

He sighed, "I think I have to sever your partnership."

"Wait," Booth said just as Brennan gasped, "Why?"

"Because the two of you are too close. That creates a lot of danger for you both."

Booth and Brennan glanced at the other for a few seconds before Brennan spoke, "I guess we can deal with it. You can break any new agents in to what to expect and how to behave at the lab, but I won't go into the field as much. We could still consult with each other for cases, right?" Brennan turned to Sweets.

"Yeah." He was shocked. They seemed to handle the news well.

"Besides, some other definite good will come from this happening."

"What is that?" Brennan smiled softly.

"I can finally do this…" One of Booth's hands when into Brennan's hair and pulled her close, their lips meeting.

* * *

Angela hurried across the street towards the diner, through the snow. The morning was extremely chilly and the buildings did not stop the wind very well. Just as she reached the sidewalk on the other side of the street, a sight caught her eyes. Brennan and Booth were in a lip lock with Sweets staring in shock. After the few seconds of shock that came with seeing two of her favorite people kissing, she began jumping up and down and squealing ecstatically. Booth and Brennan broke apart long enough to find out who was squealing to burst into laughter at seeing Angela just outside their window.

Just then, Angela's eyes opened to the darkness of her room and her squealing immediately stopped.

"Ange, are you alright?" Hodgins voice came from beside her.

'One sec," Angela grabbed her phone and dialed Brennan's number.

"Brennan," her friend's groggy, sleepy voice answered.

"Bren, where are you?"

"In my bed trying to sleep."

"Where's Booth?"

"Probably in his bed sleeping."

"Did you two kiss yesterday in the diner?"

"Ange, what's with the twenty questions? It's three in the morning; go back to sleep."

"Bren, please just answer the question."

"No, Booth and I did not kiss yesterday. Did you bump your head or something?"

Angela sighed in defeat. "I don't know, but never mind. I'll see you later today?"

"Yeah, Ange. Good night."

She hung up and fell back on her pillow.

"What's wrong, Ange?" Hodgins asked.

"Remind me, next time I write a letter to Santa to be absolutely clear on what I want."

"What did you ask Santa for?"

"For Booth and Brennan to kiss on Christmas. Apparently they didn't really kiss, and I just got a dream."

"Aww, my poor baby," Hodgins pulled her closer, cuddling her. "Don't worry, with all the sexual tension between them, it won't belong before they kiss and do the dead."

--Meanwhile--

"Do you think we should tell her?" Brennan asked.

"I don't see a reason not to, although it can be a bit of fun teasing with her," Booth laughed.

"She did sound crushed when I told her we didn't kiss yesterday at the diner."

"Aww, maybe we can cheer her up later, like a Christmas gift."

"Sure, but speaking of Christmas gifts, what did you wish for this year?"

"How about I tell you if you tell me?"

Brennan blushed, "I wished for you."

Booth laughed, "What a funny coincidence! I wished for you too!"

"Thanks for granting our wish, Santa!" they both whispered simultaneously.


End file.
